


Baby Wolf Has Been Up To No Good

by bardlingb



Series: gift fics! [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bottom Lambert (The Witcher), Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, Grinding on a pillow masturbation, Kinda, Lambert has he/him pronouns, Lambert is called pup and boy, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans!Lambert, Verbal Humiliation, but like as a kink, mentions of female anatomy, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardlingb/pseuds/bardlingb
Summary: Lambert has been naughty after Eskel tells him to not touch what is his...How will they punish him? Was the orgasm worth it?
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert
Series: gift fics! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175300
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Baby Wolf Has Been Up To No Good

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @lemon_rosemary_ on twitter because they are so cute and have such great smut ideas... 
> 
> CW // At no point is Lambert referred to as having female anatomy but if I have missed anything (especially tags!) let me know and I will change it asap

_ ‘No touching what’s mine while I’m gone, do you hear me pup?’ he grunts in acknowledgment, not really absorbing the order in his still mostly asleep state. He hears a chuckle and a hand rub softly through his hair, ‘I will know and you will not like your punishment.’ This time Lambert rolls over, shoving his face into the other pillow to fill himself with Eskel’s scent. He falls asleep again before he even hears the door close. _

* * *

Lambert was alone in Kaer Morhen. Vesemir was wintering away this year - something about an old acquaintance in Oxenfurt that he didn’t know was still alive. The other two were out hunting; taking up the helm from the old wolf and doing the things that would usually be done by now like packing the meat stores and divvying out chores. Lambert had a list that was mostly done but he still had a day or so before they were expected back so he was in no rush. He mostly wandered - from the library to the kitchen then to his bedroom and back to the library. He had read most of the books in all three rooms, ate until he figured out he wasn’t hungry, just bored, and re-explored all the secret passages and forbidden areas of the keep that he hadn’t touched in years. He was B O R E D.

Wandering back into his room, he eyed his pack. They had been home for a few weeks already but he hadn’t bothered to unpack yet. They had been kept busy with rebuilding and hunting so he had forgotten but he also really could not be bothered. He threw himself down on the bed in a huff, he didn’t want to clean - he wanted to play. He wanted Eskel and Geralt back so they could tie him up and throw him around and just generally dominate him. He wanted to be railed until he didn’t have to think anymore. Was that too much to ask for? 

As he laid there and fantasized about what they would get up to after the wolves returned, his hands started to wander. Under his shirt he lightly runs his hands up and down his torso, barely touching but leaving goosebumps in their wake. His fingers circle his nipples and over the scars on his chest. They’re peaked and when he flicks a nail over one, his hips thrust forward and his insides clench. His hole is empty and soaking wet, just begging to be filled. He wants Eskel’s thick cock inside of him so bad. 

He rushes to rid himself of all his clothes but he hesitates with his hands on the waistband of his breeches as he remembers a whisper, a stuttered memory of a threat.  _ ‘No touching - while I’m gone - won’t like the punishment’.  _ Lambert scoffs - how would he know? Eskel’s nose is good but not that good. He’ll just play a little. Maybe edge himself a bit. He finally drops his small clothes, stepping out of them and getting back on to the bed. He lays back and his fingers go back to teasing - dipping lower and lower until they’re between his legs. He can feel just how worked up he is - wet in between his thighs and his cock is hard. He starts to move his fingers around it, pulling at his engorged prick and running his fingers through his folds. 

He’s thinking about Eskel and Geralt; laying in Geralt’s lap as he holds Lambert's legs open, Eskel eating him out like a man starved. Eskel puts just the right amount of pressure behind his tongue, bites just hard enough to turn pain into pleasure. He wants those thick fingers inside of him, with Geralt kissing and biting down his neck. He wants to lose his mind while he's held open at their mercy and fucked within an inch of his life. He wants both of them in both his holes. 

Lambert growls as he pulls himself from his imagination - this wasn’t enough he needed more. He grabbed his pillow and shoved it between his thighs, burying his face in the other. With Eskel’s smell filling his lungs, he’s able to dive deeper into that daydream. He can almost feel the hand he’s imagining around his throat - shoving his face into the pillow as he is fucked from behind. He can feel his head get lighter with each gasping breath, his clenched eyes going light at the edges. He can feel himself getting closer with each grind of his hips, his cock dragging against the soft cotton. He can feel the wet seeping into the fabric, smoothing the way as his prick throbs. With one last breathless gasp he reaches his peak. 

When Lambert emerges from the pillow the first sight that greets him is how much he has drooled into Eskel’s pillow. He grins to himself, imagining the disgruntled grunts he would be met with if Eskel found his pillow like this. The second thing he notices is that his thighs are still clenched around his own pillow. This pillow was soaked, a large damp patch that spans almost one entire side of the material. When he brings it up to his face there's no denying exactly what it was - Lambert’s spunk. He’s hit with that voice again,  _ no touching - I will know’.  _ Lambert feels his blood chill, if he is found with this pillowcase then he’s not going to be allowed to come until the next winter. He panics for a second before he eyes his pack - his stinky pack filled with clothes unwashed from the path, next to his grimy boots that reek of foot odor. He smirks to himself. He won’t be caught - you wouldn’t be able to smell even the worst of stenches with this mess disguising it. 

He digs to the bottom of the bag and shoves the case in there - piling the rest of the clothes around it. As long as it’s in there - there won't be any punishment. Lambert is impressed with himself, and with that smug attitude makes his way down to the hot springs for a long soak.

....................................................................................................................................................................

Eskel makes his way up to Lambert’s room, hair still slightly dripping from the hot springs. After days of camping and fighting his way through snow for the beasts that now lie in the frozen stores deep in Kaer Morhen - he wants nothing more than to curl up around his baby wolf and sleep for a few days. But first laundry needs doing - his hunting gear under his arm and his own pack slung over his shoulder, he lets himself into the empty room to retrieve Lambert's dirty laundry. There‘s no use doing multiple trips and loads - he’ll grab Geralt’s things on the way down too. 

Picking up the pack on the floor and some strewn items of clothing here and there, he grabs everything else he needs and heads down to the laundry area - an offshoot from the springs where the running water leads after the baths. It’s still a little soapy from his bath which is perfect. He dumps all three wolves things in and kneels to start his job before he notices something out of place. In between all the dirty breeches, dark colored tunics, and bloody cloths there is something white bundled up in Lambert’s things. It caught his eye because none of them wore white on the path - it attracted too much attention. 

Picking up the garment he realised that it was a pillowcase - and it had a smell that wasn’t dirty or grimy like the rest of the gear. It smelled of mostly clean linen and… Lambert. The baby wolf didn’t listen to his warning it seemed. Here it was, evidence of Lambert touching and playing with himself and he’s hidden it away in his pack. Eskel paused, caught in his mind as he played out Lambert’s punishment in his head. Firstly, Eskel wanted to play dumb. See how long it would take before Lambert cracked and confessed what he had done. Then, he was going to regret it. Grinning maniacally, Eskel resumed his chores, scheming and playing with the thought of just how far he could push the pup.

....................................................................................................................................................................

It took two days: only because the first night was spent in Eskel’s large bed, all three of them piled up together to stave off the cold. With Eskel and Geralt exhausted nothing was happening that night anyway. The next day had Lambert slinking his way down to dinner, cowering in his seat with his shoulders around his ears. Eskel smirked which only had Geralt confused even more at the display but they continued on eating without speaking, the only sound in the keep of spoons hitting bowls and slurping of stew and mead. When they were finished, the silence was near deafening. Eskel leaned back, arm over the back of his chair. He stared at the pup, Lambert staring into his bowl like it would tell him all of life’s secrets. When Geralt cleared his throat, Lambert jumped - nearly falling from his chair. Eskel chuckled and placed his palm on the table, leaning across to make his point clear:  _ ‘upstairs now: clothes off, no touching’. _

The speed at which Lambert raced from the room could rival some of his best lap times in training. Geralt’s eyebrows raised to nearly his hairline, staring at Eskel in confusion. Eskel’s grin was wolfish, mischief dancing in his eyes. ‘I’m gonna ruin that boy, wanna watch?’ Geralt’s face fell into a similar smile, he loved their games and loved to see Eskel’s wicked punishments. They made up some of the best sex he’s had. Of course he wanted to see. Eskel could see by the tent in Geralt’s pants just how much he wanted to join. 

Eskel followed Geralt into the room, eying Lambert sitting patiently on the bed but ignoring him for now. Instead he pushes Geralt against the wall, attacking his mouth and licking along his lips. Geralt groans as he starts to grind into Eskel’s front, their cocks aligned just right to give the most amount of pressure. They are still clothed by they are panting and desperate to take it all off by the time their makeout session ends. But Eskel shakes himself out of his distracted state; for that was all it was a distraction. To tease the baby wolf sitting on the edge of the bed before they enact his plan. Geralt was going in blind but he trusted the other wolf - would follow him into hell if Eskel needed him to. So Geralt backed off, relaxing against the wall with his arms crossed as Eskel turned to the main event of the night. 

Lambert is shaking by the time they turn to him, his lip red and bitten and his thighs already wet with slick. He is staring at Eskel, begging with his eyes but his mouth is silent. Eskel smirks at that. ‘Now pup, you’re going to listen to every word I say and obey me aren’t you?’ Eskel’s growl makes Lambert whine deep back of his throat. Eskel drags the armchair from in front of the fire to the end of the bed, slowly so each loud scrape against the stone floor sends a shiver down Lambert’s spine. When Eskel finally falls into it and makes himself comfortable, his legs spread; Lambert sits up a little straighter, his fingernails digging into his thighs in anticipation. 

Eskel takes his time, looking appreciatively. From this position he can see Geralt getting comfortable at the head of the bed, palming his cock slowly and teasingly. He can also see just how bad Lambert is trembling, his thighs quivering, his cock pulsing with every beat of his heart. He stares into the golden eyes that have blown black with arousal and smirks, ‘Good boy, I want you to run your hands down your chest...Softly, just barely touching. Just tease yourself, and run your fingers over all of those pretty little scars.’ Lambert nearly falls backwards on the bed before he catches himself with one hand and uses the other to complete his task. His skin feels like it’s burning, the fingers running down his chest, over his nipples, over his sensitive scars, leaving behind more fire. He can hear how fast his heart is beating in his ears, already feels like he’s been at this for hours. 

His hand stutters as he gets closer to his crotch, he so badly wants to dip down, bury his fingers in the wet and finish himself off but he knows just how much worse a punishment he would get for doing so. Eskel can see exactly what is running through Lambert’s mind - he can see how he clenches and relaxes the muscles and can see how much worse that is making his holes wet. ‘Calm down pup, you need to learn to be patient. We will get there eventually,’ Eskel can see how his words affect Lambert, how his gravelly tone makes Lambert’s breath stutter in his throat and makes his eyelids flutter. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Eskel can see just how much this is affecting Geralt, how he has a hand wrapped up in the sheets to stop himself from leaning forward to lick the sweat dripping down Lambert’s back. At this point, Geralt has his cock in hand - his arousal mixing with everyone else’s to create an intoxicating smell that adds to the already heightened arousal in the room. Eskel leans forward keeping an eye on Geralt, the other on his little lamb. ‘I want to taste you: on your knees, chest to the bed’. Lambert moans at this, flipping over with little grace and backing up till he is on his knees, his ass presented to his audience of one. 

Geralt’s eyes meet with Lambert and he can’t help but buck up into his hand at the fucked out and desperate look that Lambert already has on his face. He knows he is allowed to come at any time but he wants to wait for the other’s, so he slows down rubbing the tip and collecting all the precome that is beading there to spread down the length. Lambert’s hands dig into the blankets on the bed, holding on for dear life as he feels Eskel’s hot breath against his holes, against the back of his thighs. He is shaking and can’t find in him to stop, especially when he finally feels that wicked tongue lick him from tip to taint. 

Tasting Lambert on his tongue, Eskel groans - instantly diving in for more. There’s no skill to it - this is not about Lambert’s pleasure, this is Eskel taking what is his. He lengthens his tongue to delve deep into Lambert’s hole, hearing the pup cry out but not doing much more than tasting and teasing. He stands back up, much to Lambert’s dismay, and silently beckons Geralt closer. Climbing on to the bed, walking on his knees until he can grab Lambert by the hair - he pulls him back, holds the pup up like that until Geralt is close enough. Growling into Lambert’s ear, Eskel comments on Lambert’s desperation - ‘so needy, are you? Like a little bitch who needs to bred. You’re gonna put your mouth on Geralt but you have to make him come before I do, got it?’ That’s all the warning that Lambert gets before he's thrown back down onto the bed to scramble on his hands and knees to get Geralt’s cock in his mouth.

Eskel has his hand around Lambert’s throat - feeling it relax and fill with cock as Geralt thrusts into his mouth over and over. He feels how wet Lambert is - how long he has been teased for and how long he's been patiently waiting. His hand tightens around his neck, cutting off the blood flow and causing Lambert’s eyes to flutter and to choke around the length. When he finally lets go, Lambert whines high and needy, thrusting his hips back against Eskel’s. Eskel ultimately relents - pulling back to wrap his fingers into the tight curls on Lambert’s head, and grabs his cock to rub the head against the pup’s fold, teasing the tip into the tight ring of muscle. Lambert knows not to thrust back, to impale himself on that thick cock or all of this would be over before he would be able to apologize; but he's not able to control the twitching of his thighs or the clenching of his hole. 

When Eskel finally sinks his cock into Lambert’s hole, they moan together, a symphony of pleasure - Eskel from finally getting his cock into a tight, wet hole; Lambert from finally being filled with no preparation, and Geralt from the feeling of Lambert’s tongue and groans vibrating around his cock. Lambert’s mind is empty; only bliss and pleasure - his eyes are rolled back into his head, his insides feel like they have rearranged to fit Eskel’s fat dick. He loves this feeling of being used. Eskel must understand how he’s feeling as well because he pulls back on Lambert’s hair, leaving the tip of Geralt’s cock shifting precariously between wet lips that are struggling to hold the amount of spit and drool that Lambert is producing; and grunts into his ear, ‘You like this so much huh puppy? Getting used like you are nothing but a hole? Fuck you’re so perfect, such a good boy, such a good pup’. These words go straight to Lambert’s twitchy cock, combining with the feeling of being filled from both ends by his wolves' cocks - he feels like he’s about to cum. 

Eskel can feel the hole around his cock fluttering, can smell and feel just how close Lambert is. He’s just as close. But with a small roar and a bitten off whine, Geralt is the first to come - filling up Lambert’s mouth and letting it leak out around his cock, letting it drip down over lips and down his chin. Lambert’s mouth is still going, desperately trying to keep up with the flood and trying to swallow as much as he can but these two can come buckets of fluid so all his effort is futile. 

Eskel wants to feel his pup come around his cock so he pulls the boy against his chest, one hand around his throat and the other slipping between his legs to wrap his fingers around the straining cock, rubbing his thumb over it ceaselessly while simultaneously continuing to fuck up into him. Lambert isn’t able to hold on - his hands scrambling uselessly at Eskel’s bulging forearms as he screams out, cumming hard on the cock that he has been impaled on. With his vision whited out he doesn’t see Geralt leaning down to lick the fluid that is squirting out from around Eskel’s cock - he can only feel it and it sends him immediately into a second orgasm. Eskel holds onto Lambert as he tenses up, trembling as he keeps pumping his cock into the spasming hole. He can feel Geralt lapping the fluids from around his cock and can feel Lambert squeezing around him as he goes into a second orgasm and that sets him off, his hips stuttering as he bites down on Lambert’s shoulder and fills the boy with his seed.

Geralt is impressed by the amount of come that they both produce - the bed under them soaked with both their juices. He can see both of them slowly come down from their highs, stuttered shaky movements as they relax into each other. When they are finally able to release each other from their hold, Lambert collapses forward - already knowing that Geralt is there to catch him. He nuzzles into the warm chest beneath his face and hisses as Eskel finally pulls out. The bed shifts as Eskel goes to wet a cloth and perfunctory cleans himself down before coming over to wipe the other two as carefully as he can. Eyeing Lambert’s puffy abused hole, still dripping with Eskel’s cum - Eskel shivers. He so badly wants to get down there and eat him out, lick his own seed from Lambert’s wet hole but the pup gets so sensitive after sex its a wonder Eskel is able to wipe him down at all. After they’re as clean as they can get without a proper bath, and a towel is laid out under Lambert’s hips; he climbs back into bed. Wrapping himself around the other two, who are already on their way to sleep, he sighs and burrows his nose into the hair at the back of Lambert’s neck, caging him in against Geralt. 

This is their favorite sleeping position, one that has been perfected over many winters and many cold nights spent together. They all can agree that this is what they look forward to the most when they are cold and lonely out on the path; the quiet cuddles, where their bones are melted and they are well satisfied. Even though they can fight like cats and dogs, they always come together to cuddle in their wolf piles.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!!! I love trans!Lambert with all my heart!! 
> 
> Also if you want more from me, my twitter is @bardlingb !


End file.
